Kingdom Hearts: Mystery Hearts
by MiyoChan94
Summary: This is a four way story about the past of two Nobodies, and the present issue about two female Keyblade wielders and their attempts to find their memories.


Chapter One: Xisam

I woke up three days ago, and when I woke up I had these, memories. A girl, a little girl, with long black hair, and these shimmering pale blue eyes. I had all these memories of her and this older girl, it kind of felt nostalgic. I didn't know who they were, but I had the urge to meet them. The funny thing is, I don't think they were my memories. I was looking through the eyes of the girl with black hair. My hair is short and lilac, any my eyes are green, not blue.

Its now day three and the feelings I felt when I awoke are gone now. I have a hatred toward this girl with black hair. Its not a murderous hate, I just want to punch her. I didn't want her memories, I want mine! I want to know who I am and why I'm here. I feels like theres somewhere I should go but I cant remember! I put my hands on my head in frustration. Day by day the frustration becomes worse and I feel this pain in my chest, growing and painfully at that. I awoke in this, black robe with a piece of paper in the pocket. It said:  
"Your new name-  
XISAM.  
From, Xemnas" I didn't know who this guy was, but why did he leave me here? What am I suppose to do?

I look around my surroundings again for the thousandth time. Its the same small bridge connecting a island and a smaller patch of land with a palm tree with a strange fruit that looks like a star. There are a lot of kids that come to the island and play. I pay no mind to them. They don't seem no know me, or even notice. I just lay down and dream.

I open my eyes, the sun has set and moon is in full view. The light coming off of it puts me at ease. I shut my eyes again for just a moment, and when I open my eyes again a girl with long black hair is hovering over me. Its the girl from my memories. Only something is off. She has these burnt orange eyes. I jump up and stand in a defensive stance. "Its about time you woke up. Its been about, what five years?" The girl says with a smirk. "What are you talking about? Who are you?!" My voice rose into my throat. I had actually never heard myself speak. I had no reason to talk.  
"Oooooh don't you have a fire in your eyes." She says sarcastically. "Too bad your heart is turning toward the darkness."  
"Darkness? What are you talking about?!"  
"Oh im sorry. I forgot a filthy thing like you doesn't have a heart." She jumps off the bridge and lands safely on the water. I mean literally on top of the water. "Well do you wanna fight me or what?"

I jump down and land on the surface as well. I prepare a fighting stance. The girl roars with laughter. "Your kidding me right?!" She says while laughing. "You DONT have a weapon?" She stops laughing and turns sinister looking. "Well well. Looks like your not one of the chosen ones." She outstretches her arm and out of nowhere a sword that looks like a key is in her hand. She moves in a blink of an eye an hits me right in my chest. I fly backwards and I feel mist of water splash up when I go back. I get right back up on my feet and charge at her just as fast. I swing and I punch. I hit the blade of the sword. I swing my other fist and she moves leaving me flat on my face. I get up again but she is right in front of me and swings me back again. Theres no way I can beat her, not like this.

Just then a light shines in my hand and a weapon like hers appears in my hand. "Weeeeell maybe you are something special. Lets see if you can fight." We are equally matched for awhile and I find a opening. I take the opening and stab her chest. She falls and looks up at me. "You defeated me..."  
"Who are you?! And if you know who I am-"  
"I am you." I could feel the pain get worse. "We come from the same being. We are one in the same. Only... you're just a shell of that person."  
"A-a shell?"  
"Yeah. You don't have a heart. Your just my left overs when I was created". My anger intensifies and I stab her again. A heart comes out of her and she disappears.

I hear a clap behind me. "You did well on your first mission, Xisam." I turn to see a man with white hair and orangish eyes. "And you are?"  
"I am Xemnas. I want to personally welcome you to the Organization."  
"Organization XIII. You are member zero."  
"Zero?"  
"Yes. It just means your not like the other pawns. You will be my first in command."  
"Im just an empty shell though right?"  
"As am I. We are called nobodies. We must stick together right?"  
"Sure." He opens some sort of creepy gateway. I walk in without a second thought. 


End file.
